


Hopefully

by Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, a bit OOC, breaking up, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird/pseuds/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another one shot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one shot.

Mandy and I were sitting in the living room, watching some chick flick show of hers. Ian was getting ready for his first night back at the club, I couldn't go with him, cause of Yevgeny. He walked out of Mandy's room, all made up. He smiled at me, I felt bad about not going with him. I knew he would be ok, but I still worried about him. He was still getting use to the meds he was on. " You gonna be okay?" I asked. "Of course, are you?" He smirked. I walked him back into my room, and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lip onto my own set. He pulled away. "I gotta go. Bye." He left for work after that. I went back to the living room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ian didn't come back that night so I decided that I would go see if he was at Bryan's loft. I walked onto his floor and knocked. A few seconds later Bryan answered. "Mickey... What's" He questioned. "Is Ian here?" I cut him off. "I'm not sure if you want to know." That's a yes. I pushed into the living room. Only I didn't see Ian anywhere. "He is in the bedroom." I heard Bryan say. I rushed to the bedroom. I kinda wish I hadn't. Ian was pounding into some twink. I quickly left the room. I scoffed, I wonder if he saw me. My question answered when Ian opened the door like a puppy. "Mickey, it's not what it looks like." I tried to breath slowly. "I've done everything you needed of me, Ian." I said softly. "I don't know how to explain it." He said. "Is this the first time?" I asked too loudly. He looked at the ground. "Do you love him?" "Mick." He tried to cup my face, but I pulled away fast. "I'm going to a bar, and when I get back to the house, all of your stuff will be gone." I said calmly. "Mickey." He tried again. "No, Ian I trusted you, I love you. But now I'm not to sure. I understand that you are on your meds and you need to get use to them, but I knew about the twink last week, and I thought maybe you would get over it, but I see now, that we've out grown each other. Time to go our different ways." I turned away and walked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hopefully it will get better for me.


	2. Not kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, this is my first muti chapter fic. I'm not sure how good this is .

I walked into my room to see Ian siting there. "Go away Gallagher." I slurred. "We need to talk." He said. "There's nothing to talk about, you cheated and I'm done waiting for you to get your shit together." I can feel the tears pricking my eyes. "I love you." He say softly. "Than why did you sleep with him?" I yelled. "I don't know." He said. "Not good enough." I yelled again. "I want to work this out." He said quietly as if he was afraid. " I don't know what to say to you, Ian." "Please!" "Tell me why." I said. "I took something." I felt like I was drowning. "You know that shit fucks up your meds!" "That's why I fucked him." I scoffed. "What about the guy last week?" "I needed to have sex! You won't do anything with me because I'm broken!" He yelled. "I was worried Ian!" "Who is he?" He looked confused. "The twink?" He asked. I nod. "Some guy from the club." "Promise me you'll stop doing drug, stop sleeping around. And I'll fuck you." I said slowly. He smiled and nodded. "I promise." "If I see him again, I'll fucking murder him." He chuckled. "Not kidding."


End file.
